Operation: LEAF
by idpaintballer
Summary: Naruto had been dumped many times. He sits in a bar and finds someone who needs comfort after being dumped themselves.
1. Meeting At A Bar

Naruto sat at the bar for what must have been the hundredth time in his life. He had given up on long term relationships as his attitude would often times have him out on the street before the morning had hit and tonight he just didn't feel like dealing with it. He was there because once again, he had pissed off a certain Hyuuga and was determined that her father wouldn't find him there. Naruto, giving into the desires of the Kyuubi, had woken up to find himself inside Hinata with her dad standing silently in the room with a large knife, eyeing the blonds erection that was partially slid into his daughter and the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi was known for defending his clan and his daughter to the end of the world and Naruto knew that once he had been found, his balls would be cut off and hung from the west gate for everyone to see. He shuddered at the thought when a ruckus from the front door had caught his attention. Before he thought, he did the only think that came into his mind. "Henge" he whispered transforming into his first sensei, Iruka, as the cause of the commotion came closer. "Excuse me Umino, have you see the fox cheep-skate. I caught him "sleeping" with my daughter….again" Hiashi said as he looked down at the transformed Naruto with murderous intent. "No, Lord Hiashi, I haven't" Naruto expertly lied as the man who was hunting him down looked around the bar and left. Naruto, after sensing that the Hyuuga had left the bar completely and he could no longer feel Lord Hiashi's chakra transformed back into himself. "Another close escape, huh boy" the bar tender asked as he walked to Naruto to retrieve the third bottle of sake that the blond had emptied. "Normally, I would cut you off at this, but it seems like you have a lot on your plate. Want another?" the bar tender asked as Naruto shook his head up and down, slamming it down on the counter on the down stroke. "Naruto, never though I would see you here" the blond heard from behind him. After just getting rid of Lord Hiashi, he only person he could think it was would be Neji. Naruto transformed in a flash and turned around to see non other then the third Hokage's son, Asuma. "Asuma, what the hell" Naruto spat out as he transformed back into himself. Asuma did nothing but pull a small black lighter with a logo that had almost been completely rubbed off of it and a cigarette. Asuma lit up and took a seat nest to Naruto. "I heard you were trying to score tail from Hinata in her sleep, what the fuck is wrong with you" Asuma asked as he looked over to Naruto who was completely drunk beyond being able to hold himself up. The bar tender walked over, noticing that Naruto was on the verge of passing out, and decided it would be best not to serve the boy another bottle. "So, you never answered my question?" Asuma asked even more annoyed. "Easy, I just wanted to feel loved" Naruto slurred through the bar counter he was resting his head on. Asuma reached over and decked Naruto right in the back of the head. Naruto jumped up into an attack stance and immediately fell to the ground in a thunderous thud. "Asuma, could you please clean up your friend, its closing time." the bar tender asked as he walked to the counter to wipe off Naruto's forehead mark from its marble surface. "Sure" was all Asuma replied as he scooped up Naruto's inebriated body from the floor.

Asuma stood there in a moment of thought and ground his cigarette within his mouth. "I've heard of what kind of equipment Naruto has, and I know Hiashi would be looking for him at his place, so perhaps Naruto should hide out at my apartment" he thought as Naruto stirred in his alcohol induced slumber. "Please, just take me somewhere" he heard Naruto say in his sleep. Deciding that Naruto would be safest at his place, Asuma decided to take him there. After teleporting Naruto and himself to his apartment, Asuma decided to let Naruto sleep on the couch. He laid Naruto down and to his amazement, Naruto woke up. "Where the hell am I" Naruto asked though the drunken feeling he had. He looked around to see Asuma standing next to him. "What the hell are you doing to me" Naruto about screamed. "Calm down, you passed out at the bar and with Lord Hyuuga looking for you, you are safer here." Asuma said in a calm voice and Naruto got the point. "Thanks" he said as he sat back down. Asuma got up and left the room. He had had a few at the bar and was also feeling a little tired. He walked off to the bed room hearing Naruto shuffling in the living room. Naruto was tying his best to become comfortable, he first started by removing his jacket, but that didn't work. He tried to fall asleep again and failed after feeling his legs being restricted. Naruto removed his pants and folded them up, setting them on a table that was by the couch. He tried to stretch out and found his arms being bound and removed his shirt. He managed to fall asleep for an hour before feeling his legs start to scream in pain. Naruto grimaced at how he would look on Asuma's couch wearing nothing since he had decided to go commando the previous morning and shrugged it off. He removed his pants and the cool damp air hit his cock, causing him to hiss a little. Naruto rolled over to his back and folded the pants up and set them on top of his shirt and jacket. He laid there, the cold air covering his entire body, drifting into and out of sleep. He finally took a deep breath and was greeted by a sake induced sleep.

Asuma woke up the next morning and walked to the bathroom. He went about his business and got ready for the day. He walked into the kitchen and remembered that he had brought Naruto home from the bar and decided that he should wake the blond. He stepped into the living room to see a sight that he couldn't describe. There lay Naruto, completely nude, on his couch. Asuma looked in amazement as the sun poured through the window at the end of the couch, almost as if it was a spot light on Naruto's perfect body. He traced Naruto's figure from his feet to his head. Asuma looked at Naruto, how the blonds leg muscles were almost as if they were sculpted by the best Greek artist. The sight that behold him would have even put the David to shame. Naruto slowly breathed in and out as each breath made his chest raise and lower, he then noticed the "perfect package" everyone had talked about. Naruto's cock was a perfect 4 inches while soft and his balls were only able to be compared to the size of half golf balls. Asuma looked further up and noticed how the whisker marks were almost perfectly aligned with the blonds mouth. He grunted without knowing it. Naruto shot awake and looked over at Asuma. "Ah, you're up" Asuma said to Naruto. Naruto studied Asuma as if looking for anything that was out of place. "You're up!" Naruto about screamed pointing at Asuma's growing bulge in his pants' "Oh, so it seems" Asuma chuckled as Naruto went to getting dressed quickly. Asuma reached out a hand and grabbed Naruto's foot as he reached across the couch. Naruto suddenly rocked back and to his and Asuma's horror, Asuma's index finger found Naruto's asshole and slid in. Naruto started to growl and Asuma could hear him. "What the hell is your finger doing in my ass" Naruto growled out, even deeper then before. "It was an accident" Asuma said in a calm tone as he removed his finger. Naruto gasped at the feeling and clinched. "Again" Naruto panted out. Asuma was confused, so he slid his finger deeper and completely pulled it out. "Asuma, that, that feeling, I kinda liked it" Naruto said as he turned his head. "Really, wanna try something larger" Asuma said with his trademark chuckle. "Like what" Naruto asked with a teasing tone. "Like me" Asuma said with a serious tone.

Naruto had known that Asuma had been through just as many if not more relationships then himself. "Asuma, I didn't know" Naruto said with wide eyes. "What, being bi is nothing for a Ninja" Asuma replied as he once again slid his finger into Naruto's entrance, this time, hitting is prostrate. "Oh, augh" Naruto let out as he felt as though melting into the couch. Naruto felt a sudden pressure as he looked behind himself to find that Asuma had picked him up. "Well, what do you say" Asuma asked. "If it's like that, then I'll give it a try" Naruto said and with that the two were off to the bed room.

Naruto looked around the room as he was tossed into the bed. He watched Asuma as he stripped. Naruto looked at Asuma's body, sculpt by both a term on the ANBU and a term with the Twelve Ninja Guardian. Naruto looked further down as Asuma's now erect cock sprung from its captivity. He gasped. "How is that going to fit" Naruto whimpered out. "It will" Asuma grunted. Naruto laid down on the bed and he could feel Asuma climb in next to him. Asuma pulled Naruto so their faces were facing each other. "Naruto, I only want you" Asuma said before pulling Naruto into a heated kiss. Their tounges battle to see which one would take over their mouths. Asuma managed to bite Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto could feel the blood start to seep through the wound. "I thought were only bi" Naruto said as they pulled apart. "I said being bi was nothing for a ninja, but being gay is a whole different game" Asuma said before pulling Naruto into an even more abusive and heated kiss. The two took turns trying to bite each other's lips, both succeeding at least once. Naruto felt something grab his slowly swelling cock. "I see your father left you with something special" Asuma said as he pulled the covers off to reveal Naruto's now completely hard cock. It was almost a full foot long and at least four inches in girth. Asuma looked at the surprised boy. "Yup, no doubt about it, you are the son of the fourth" Asuma said as he took Naruto's head into his mouth to suck on it. He removed it as Naruto looked down in a questioning manner. "You see, your father was known to be large too, and from what I heard, anyone who he fucked wouldn't walk right for a few days" Asuma said as he once again kissed Naruto's head. "I want to have you inside me" Asuma cooed. Naruto was completely shocked. Remember what Asuma had done in the living room, he forced Asuma onto his stomach. Naruto looked at the sight in front of him. Asuma had brought himself up onto his hands and knees almost as if by instinct. Naruto looked, between Asuma's perfectly tanned cheeks was his pink and puckered hole. It looked as if someone had run out of skin and decided to use a piece of twine to tie things together and pushed it inwards when they were done. Naruto pulled all but his index finger back and started into Asuma. Asuma only moaned a little as Naruto continued to push in. Naruto started bending his finger, already starting to spread things out. He hit an area that made Asuma pant even faster. Naruto, taking this as a hint, added a second finger and aimed for the same spot again, this time, Asuma let out a loud moan. Naruto knew this was going to be his target. He slowly added a third finger and started twisting his hand around. After a few seconds, Naruto withdrew his fingers.

Now, looking right at the newly stretched opening that Asuma had, he noticed how inviting it looked. Naruto brought the tip of his cock up to Asuma's asshole and slowly started to push in. "Naruto, you….ahhhhhhh" Asuma moaned out as he felt Naruto slide in completely. Naruto couldn't believe how tight Asuma was. He slowly slid his member back out then slid it back in, aiming for the spot he had chosen. Naruto hit it dead on, making Asuma let out a scream of pleasure. Naruto continued to push in, going deeper with every thrush. Naruto looked down at the scene that was in front of him. His cock sliding in and out of Asuma's hole, pushing his skin in on every in stroke, pulling it back out on every out stroke. He could tell that Asuma's pants and moans were becoming more in sync with his thrusts. Naruto felt Asuma tighten up even more around him, but there was no relief. Asuma was at the point where he would have came if he didn't have any self control. Naruto felt a tingling somewhere between his sack and his own hole. He felt it radiate into his growing member and felt a tickle at the head. Naruto thrust in once more and with a loud rasping moan, sent his seed deep somewhere within Asuma. Asuma felt Naruto's cock twitch deep within him and it was soon followed by a warm gushing feeling as he knew Naruto had came. Naruto slowly slid out of Asuma. He looked to his partner, who was covered in sweat. "You've never done this before" Asuma asked between pants. "Well, not with a guy" Naruto replied, also between pants. "My turn" Asuma grunted as he threw Naruto onto his back. Asuma had skipped the first finger and slid two fingers deep into Naruto's rectum. "Oh, ugh" Naruto panted out as Asuma had hit the same place again. Naruto looked in horror at Asuma, who was now preparing his own cock for its journey into Naruto's deep hole. He felt the third finger enter and he threw his head back in response to how Asuma had hit his prostate. Asuma could feel that Naruto was ready.

Naruto, laying on his back, watched Asuma rear up and the start to go back down. On Asuma's down stroke, he felt a sharp stinging then a ripping sensation. "What the hell was that" Naruto hissed between his teeth. "It was me" Asuma replied as he slowly slid out and thrust back in. "Asuma, ugh" was all Naruto could say as Asuma nailed his prostrate again. Naruto relaxed and Asuma quickened his pace. "Asuma, I think, I may" Naruto said as he came for the second time. Asuma looked down at the lines of semen that shot up his stomach. Asuma also felt Naruto tighten around his member then loosen. He started to quicken his pace, and before he knew it, he was already nearing his climax. "Naruto, ugh, here" was all Asuma could get out before he released his seed deep within Naruto. Asuma slid his cock out and watched as some of his seed had followed it out into the open air. He leaned down and started to lick it up. Naruto, feeling this, let out a slight moan as he felt Asuma crawl up beside him. "So, what did you think" Asuma asked, looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "I love it, and I live you" Naruto replied, pulling Asuma into another hug.


	2. The AwakeningMorning After

**Author's Note: There is a genjustu sequence in this chapter. It is in bold italics, as always, please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the length.**

Naruto wakes the next morning with the worst pain the has ever felt. He looks around and sees that he is still in Asuma's apartment. "Shit, this hurts" Naruto grumbles as he gets up. "You think you have it bad, at least you weren't bleeding" Asuma says from the bathroom as he walks out, flushing the toilet before turning off the lights. "So, what are we now, Asuma?" Naruto asks as Asuma leaves the room. "Didn't you hear my question, what are we" Naruto asks again. "Nothing" Asuma replied as he saw the blond ninja start release his happy face and replace it with one of hurt. "Last night didn't mean anything" Asuma said with a slight chuckle. "What the fuck do you mean by nothing" Naruto now screamed as he could feel himself getting hot with rage. "It didn't mean anything, it meant everything" Asuma said as Naruto almost tripped over his jaw that had hit the floor. "Asuma, please, be mine for ever" Naruto said in an almost begging tone. "I'll think about it" Asuma said as Naruto put his pants on and walked out the front door. Asuma watched through a window as Naruto walked down the road, lowering his head as his hangover began to hurt him.

"Damnit, why did I drink so much" Naruto cursed aloud as he walked by Sakura. "What, you got drunk, AGAIN" Sakura said, screaming the last word. "You don't have to scream, my head hurts enough already" Naruto said, backing up. "Naruto, I heard what you and Hinata did, and you know that Hiashi is looking for you, more exactly, your dick. Once he finds you, he'll kill you" Sakura says with a tone of concern, not like the real Sakura. "I don't care if he kills me or not" Naruto said, shaking his head. "Really, good" Sakura says as Hiashi walks from behind some bushes. "Shit" Naruto screams and does a teleport jutsu, landing himself in Tsunade's office. "Baa-chan, please, hide me" Naruto whines as he sees Hiashi coming through a window. "What the hell did you do this time brat" Tsunade screams, slamming her fist on the desk, breaking a leg on it. "I tried to _love _Hinata and now her dad is going to kill me" Naruto screams out as Hiashi slams the door open. "OK fox boy, prepare to die" Hiashi says with a low deadly tone. "Shit, Henge" Naruto said as he turned into a piece of paper. "I found you, brat" Hiashi says as he slams his foot down on a piece of paper that poofs into Naruto. "You asshole, she's always had a crush on me, she was more then willing, she begged" Naruto plead as Hiashi walked to him and picked him up by his neck. "Really, then why didn't she tell me" Hiashi asked, tightening his grip. Not a single sound was heard except for a loud crack. Hiashi let go of Naruto, who fell lifelessly to the floor. "Lord Hiashi, that was completely uncalled for, Shizune, get Naruto to the hospital, I'll deal with Hiashi" Tsunade said in an extremely angry tone.

Naruto woke up in the hospital a few hours later. "Damn, why does my dick hurt so bad, wait, SHIT" Naruto said, screaming the last word. Shizune walks in to find Naruto sweating like the rooms over a hundred degrees. "Don't worry, you still have everything, Tsunade made sure of that, also there is a restraining order on you. You are to stay at least 500 feet from the Hyuuga mansion" Shizune said as she walked over to Naruto. "Also, your rectum was bruised, is there something you need to tell us, Uzumaki Naruto" Shizune said as she sat down by the bed. "There is nothing, I swear" Naruto tried to lie. "Really, then explain why I just got done treating Asuma for internal bleeding" Shizune said. "Well, that could have been from anyone" Naruto said. "No, he said it was you" Shizune said with a tone of disgust. "Well, so, who gives a damn" Naruto shot off as Tsunade walked into the hospital room. "You know, Naruto. With your size, you could have done some real damage to him, if not killed him" Tsunade said as she raised up the sheet, exposing Naruto's lower areas. "Damnit Baa-chan, please, leave it alone" Naruto hissed as she poked Naruto's man hood. "He wasn't lying, this is the largest one of all the shinobi in the entire village" Tsunade said as she walked out of the room, followed by Shizune. Naruto laid on his bed, cursing himself for being who he was, which was nothing really new for him. He slowly closed his eyes and went back to his world of perfection, also known as sleep.

Naruto woke up to a smell of freshly cut wood filling the room. "Yamato, please, I don't feel like a lecture on proper sexuality" Naruto commanded into the empty room as Yamato walked into the light. "You know, Asuma told me, and he also told me his answer. I'm sorry, you know, people like him don't change and always need a change in scenery" Yamato said as tears started to form in Naruto's eyes. "He said no, didn't he" Naruto said, about to cry. "You guessed it right" Yamato said to Naruto, who was now openly crying. "I thought he would, who would want to be with a demon" Naruto whined out with a loud sob at the end of his words. "Naruto, he told me about everything that happened, and perhaps its for the best" Yamato said, now pulling a chair to Naruto's side. "I know, its best if the village demon goes unloved, isn't it, Yamato-taichou" Naruto stated in a cold tone. "No its nothing like that, its just that we don't want relationships that could hurt someone beyond being able to do their ninja duties. Naruto, you nearly ripped Asuma a new one, and I am not kidding. It took Shizune almost an hour to heal the damage" Yamato finally finished as Naruto looked up at him. "You mean I hurt someone without meaning to" Naruto said, with sadness in his eyes. "I am sure you didn't mean to, but there are some people who are encouraging him to file assault charges against you and once the council hears of this, they will probably want to expel you from the village" Yamato said, now getting sad himself. "I see, so they are just going to throw me out like trash" Naruto whined. "Its nothing like that, you are not trash, never think of your self as trash" Yamato scolded. "Fine, then what am I" Naruto shot off, to Yamato who was now looking at the boy with a look of both confusion and worry. "That I am not even sure of, Naruto" were Yamato's last words before he vanished.

Naruto woke up to Tsunade walking in through the door with a huge smile. "Good news, you are free to go" she said as she cut the hospital band off of Naruto. "Here, add it to your collection" she said, tossing it towards Naruto, who put it in his pocket. He got dressed and walked out of the hospital, getting more weird looks then before. "Damn, I wonder if everyone knows" he thought as he felt a tug on his shirt. "What the fuck do you want" Naruto spat out as he turned in the direction of the tug to find it was Asuma who was tugging on his shirt. "So, after rejecting me you are going to harass me, fine, fuck off" Naruto said, with extra emphasis on the last two words before turning and walked down the street. "Damn, he's pretty pissed, isn't he" Asuma thought before transporting himself to Naruto's apartment. He snuck in and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, he heard the door unlock and turned to see who was coming in. He looked through the shadows and saw a very pissed and enraged Naruto walk through the door, slamming it hard enough to knock the knob off of the inside of the door. He let out a sigh, which Naruto heard. "I see you harassing me in the street wasn't enough, now you are breaking into my house, you damn asshole. I've been rejected before, and even had the shit beaten out of me for just being myself, you are not better then the rest of the damn villagers, please leave" Naruto said as he walked over to a box full of hospital bands and dropped the new addition in. "How many does that make" Asuma asked. "One hundred and fifty four" Naruto replied in a cold tone. "Damn, I though everyone was joking that the reason you got a personal room was because of your frequent visits." Asuma said with a laugh. "Really, you ass hole, please just stop" Naruto said as he side stepped Asuma and walked towards his bedroom. "Now, leave before I call the police" Naruto said in a cold tone and picked up the receiver. "Naruto, don't, its not necessary" Asuma said as he got up and walked to the door. "You're right, it isn't now" Naruto said as he sent a kunai flying directly to Asuma, aimed at his more sensitive areas. "Naruto, please, don't, I'll leave" Asuma said as he shut the door to hear Naruto scream in his apartment. "That's right you chicken shit dickless son of a bitch asshole!" as he heard a loud crash of shattering glass before running.

Naruto sat in his apartment, hand bleeding and a broken glass topped table next to him. "Damnit, again" Naruto hissed as he got his first aid kit out and opened it. "Damnit, empty" Naruto groaned as he walked to the bathroom and got a hand towel out. "Guess I have to go back, _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_" Naruto said as a clone appeared next to him and tied the towel before being dispelled. Naruto walked to his door, reattached the door knob, walked out and locked it before heading towards the hospital. "Damn him to fiery hell" Naruto cursed as he walked through the hospital doors and went directly to the civilian side and took a number before sitting in a chair. He looked at his ticket. "Um, number 4509" Naruto through as he looked up at the small screen above the check in windows which read "Now attending to Patient 4475". "Um, gives me some time to think, doesn't it" Naruto said aloud as he took off his head band to hide the fact he was a ninja.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto heard the speaker crackle to life. "Now attending to patient number 4509, please go to window A" a voice said over the loud speaker. Naruto got up and walked to the window. He sat in the chair as a woman turned to him. "OK, I am going to ask you some simple questions, please answer them as quickly as possible" She said. "Its not new, Uzumaki Naruto, October 10, 1987" Naruto said. "This is odd, its saying you are under the Konoha Shinobi medical plan, is that correct?" the woman asked as Naruto nodded his head yes. "If it is, then why are you in the civilian line, you could have been seen sooner if you went directly to the ninja admit desk" the woman said with a caring tone. "Its because I was just released this morning" Naruto said with a sad tone. "Oh, I see, here is your room number, its exam seven. That's down the red hall, second door to the left" the woman said as she handed Naruto a slip of paper and put a hospital band on his uninjured wrist.

Naruto walked down the hall and opened the exam room door and walked in, taking a seat on the exam table. He heard some foot steps go by then vanish as they went further down the hall. Naruto sat there, sensing a chakra signal he didn't like. The door opened, revealing Sakura. "Good evening, my name is Sakura and I will be your" she stopped in mid introduction. "Naruto, what are you doing here" she asked as she closed the door. "Please don't tell Tsunade, I got in a an argument with Asuma and punched a glass table" Naruto said, removing the towel on his hand, revealing the deep gashes. "This is bad, you know I can't use any ninjutsu on you here, right, so this will have to be stitched up" she said as she opened a drawer. "I understand, I felt I needed a scar to remind myself of something" Naruto said as Sakura pulled out a suture kit. "Oh, really, what did you want to remember from this" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone. "Easy, that love means pain for a jinchruiki" Naruto hissed out as he covered the tears that he was now releasing freely. "Naruto, I'm going to have to get Tsunade, this is more then a regular case. Do you realize that you took the roll of a civilian, took a place in the civilian treatment line, and even gave false information at your admit. You need more then physical help, you need psychological help." she said as she walked over to the phone on the wall and picked it up. "Yes, Hokage's office please" Sakura said as she tapped her foot, waiting for Tsunade to answer "Yes, Hokage-sama, I need you in exam seven on the civilian side" she said before setting the head set back into its place. "She'll be here shortly" Sakura said as he took a stool and sat next to Naruto.

"Now Naruto, I want you to know, I am only doing this because I care about you" Sakura said, reaching for Naruto's uninjured hand. "I know, its just that some times, I wonder if being a civilian would be better" Naruto said, almost whining it out. "You listen here you bakka, don't you ever think or say something like that again, ever, got me" Sakura screamed at Naruto as Tsunade walked through the door. "Sakura, I thought we weren't supposed to scream at the patients" Tsunade said as Sakura walked up and saw Naruto. "What the hell" Tsunade almost spat out. "Easy, long story short, Naruto's turned to hiding his identity as a shinobi and has taken to self mutilation" Sakura said as Tsunade got to looking at Naruto's wounds. "You know, I will be filing a report on this. I am sure that the council will not find it funny" Tsunade says as she got the suture kit. "I really don't care" Naruto said in an extremely cold tone. "So, you are just going to stitch him up" Sakura asked as she watched her master go to work, stitching Naruto's wounds. "Of course, I see why Naruto needed this scar, he wants it to remind himself of past mistakes" Tsunade said as she worked on his second set of stitches. All Naruto did was shake his head up and down to agree with Tsunade.

Tsunade finished her final set of stitches and looked down at her work. "OK, Naruto, you are free to go, here is a different colored hospital band then the others you have" she said as she cut off Naruto's hospital band. He looked at it, how it was green and all the others he had were red. "Why the different color" Naruto asked. "Well, if you were to die, this color would determine were we would send your remains. Civilians are sent to an independent funeral home while the government takes care of the funerals for the ninja" Tsunade said as she put all the waste from her work into a red plastic bag, setting it in a box. "So, how many stitches did it take" Naruto asked. "Only twelve" Tsunade said as she removed her gloves and washed her hands.

Naruto walked out of the hospital, looking at the stitches in his hand. "I hope you're happy" he hissed towards a bush, where Asuma was hiding. "So, you skipped the ninja admit, why" Asuma asked, stepping out from behind the bush. "Easy, I knew you would be there, looking for me, now leave me alone, you've cause enough pain" Naruto said as he walked away.

Naruto finally made it back to his apartment, looking around for signs that Asuma was at his apartment again. He walked to his bedroom and discovered that the door connecting his bedroom with the deck was open, plus he sensed someone's chakra in the room too. "Ah, it isn't Asuma, just Hinata, HINATA!" Naruto said aloud as he heard a giggle come from his bed. "Come look at what I am wearing, Naruto-kun" Hinata said in an almost playful tone as she lifted the blankets off of herself to reveal her complete lack of clothing. "But, the restraining order, it says I can't be anywhere near you" Naruto said as he backed up. "It only says near the Hyuuga mansion, not near me" Hinata said as she opened the sheets a little to make a place for Naruto. "Now, how about we finish off what my dad interrupted" Hinata commanded. Naruto didn't waste any time, he had already removed his shirt and jumped in bed with Hinata.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a passionate kiss as Hinata started to finger herself. "Oh, I want you more then I want my own finger" she moaned as she started to buck against Naruto's leg. Naruto got the message and pulled his pants off in one motion, ripping them and his underwear in half as Hinata positioned herself. "I see, we are going to finish this after all" Naruto said before bucking forward, slipping his head past Hinata's lips. "Please, deeper, harder" Hinata plead as Naruto followed her commands, shoving his cock deeper into her womanhood, hitting her special spot dead on in the first thrust. "Oh, Naruto, again" Hinata panted out as Naruto continued his thrusts.

The room was filled with the thumps of love making and moans of pleasure as Naruto started to slow his thrusts and they became more shallow. "Hinata, I, ready" Naruto said before he came. Hinata moaned at the shivers the warm fluid caused as it filled her. Naruto gave a final thrust that brought Hinata over the edge. "oh, Naruto" Hinata screamed as Naruto swore he felt his ears burst at the sear volume. "It is true, Hyuugas are screamers" Naruto laughed as he and Hinata collapsed into the bed together. "I know something that is also true" Hinata said. "Really, what's that" Naruto said. "That you are a complete dumb ass" Hinata said before Asuma took her place.

"_**You lowlife son of a bitch" Naruto hissed as he started to glow red with demon chakra. "Naruto, please, calm down, when I told Yamato my answer, I only said I needed more time to think" Asuma plead as Naruto started to release a chakra tail, sending death glares at the other person in bed with him. "Besides, why would you fuck Hinata after asking me to only be yours" Asuma said in a hurt tone. "So, you'd know how I felt you bastard" Naruto screamed as he took a swing at Asuma, sending him through the wall into the living room. "Naruto, please" Asuma plead as Naruto landed a resangan directly on him. "Please what, share more of my pain with you sure" Naruto said as he kicked Asuma across the room and appeared next to him with kunai in hand. "Ready to feel what it actually feels like to have your heart tore out" Naruto said as Asuma only laid on the floor trembling. "Oh, I forgot, I never had anyone actually do that to me, it just felt like it. At least you knew your father and got to spend some time with him, now get ready to see him again. For eternity" Naruto said as he plunged the kunai into Asuma's chest, causing blood to spray everywhere. Asuma looked on in horror as Naruto pulled his heart out and cut the blood vessels that connected it with his body, yet he didn't die. Naruto held Asuma's still beating heart in his hand as he squeezed it until it exploded as Naruto started to laugh. **_

Asuma felt a strong tug then found himself Naruto's bed room with Tsunade, Sakura, Yamato and Kakashi's together as Naruto sat on a chair, barely even breathing hard. "How is that possible, he isn't even bloody" Asuma said as he looked around. "Asuma, he had you in an extremely horrible Genjutsu that he created called _'Land of Jinchruiki Pain', _it is said to be worse then Itichi's Sharingan" Yamato said as Asuma broke down crying, then passed out. "When did he learn this" Kakashi said to Yamato. "Jayiria taught this to him in their training. He said it would only be used on his enemies, but I guess Naruto didn't tell the difference." Yamato said as Kakashi looked at Tsunade, who was doing s scan of Asuma. "What's the damage" Kakashi asked. "Its pretty bad, worse then you after Itichi." Tsunade said as she picked Asuma up off of the floor and walked by Naruto, who was now openly sobbing because he realized what he had done. "Let him know I am sorry" Naruto cried out as Tsunade walked by him with the unconscious body of Asuma in her arms.


	3. The Question

Operation Leaf: Chapter 3

Naruto walked into the hospital, walking by the nurses station with its computer terminals. He looked at it with a more receptive eye this time. He noticed how the Formica on the counters was molded to look more like marble, how there were cubby holes along the back side of the top part of the counter to hide the medical record books when they were working on their daily charting. He looked further down and noticed the computer monitors, all of them seemed to have black screens, even though one nurse was typing on one. He looked up from the counters and saw how the wall behind the station was lined with rows of books and charts. The clam shell shaped lights behind the station sent a dull light up the wall towards the ceiling. He looked to his left and found a bare will with a corridor of rooms with a hall and assorted equipment. He walked up to the nurse. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Saritobi Asuma is?" Naruto asked as the nurse looked up at him. "He's in room 106, that's down the hall to your right, first door at the end" the nurse said before getting back to her work. Naruto walked down the hall, noticing how one room had its call light on. He walked further down the hall to find room 106 where the nurse had said it was. He knocked on the door frame before entering and finding Asuma laying in his bed, sleeping soundly. He set the vase of flowers down on the bed side table. Naruto turned to leave before he heard a soft moan followed by a cough. "Naruto, I want to thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful, almost as beautiful as your self" Asuma said. Naruto turned to Asuma, tears streaming down his face. "Asuma, I am so sorry for what I did, I just snapped" Naruto cried as Asuma tried to sit up in bed, but fell back down, hissing in pain. "Asuma, please, I am not worth hurting yourself, I just wanted to drop these off and to say I was sorry for the pain I caused" Naruto said before turning and walking out the door to find Sakura walking out of a room. "Good afternoon Sakura-chan" Naruto said in an almost silent voice as he walked by her. "Wow, was that just Naruto, I wonder why he is being so quiet?" she thought as Naruto walked further down the hall then turned out of sight.

Naruto walked outside the hospital and looked up at the sky. He had become colder and more remorseful of his actions lately and decided that he needed to get out of the village for a while. Ever since Naruto had attacked Asuma, he had become self loathing and all he wanted to do was go on a path of self destruction. He walked down the road to the Hokage tower and soon reached his destination. He walked up to the door of Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. "You may enter" he heard a voice from behind the door say. As he opened the door, Tsunade thought that she would have a heart attack. "Naruto, did you just knock on my door before coming in" Tsunade asked as Naruto gave her a cold look. "Yes, I did, and I request a mission, preferably, B ranked or better" Naruto said, standing in perfect attention. "Naruto, what brings this on, you first ask for a vacation, then you walk into my office asking for a difficult mission" Tsunade said as Naruto looked at her, almost no life in his eyes. "Why do you want a mission" she asked. "Because I need to get some more money and I need some time out of the village, perhaps I could find myself" Naruto said in a cold tone that sent shivers up and down Tsunade's and Shizune's spines. "Naruto, with you apparent mental state, I can't assign you a mission" Tsunade said as Naruto looked up at her with a look that almost screamed 'fuck off'. "Either I get a mission or I become a missing-nin. Either way, by the end of the day, I am walking out that gate" Naruto said in an even colder and more demanding tone. Tsunade was taken aback by Naruto's actions and pulled out a blue scroll. "I do have one mission that no one wants to take, it is an S ranked one, are you up to it." Tsunade asked as Naruto's eye lit up. "What is the mission" Naruto asked. "Easy, it's to be more like your old self. I want you to stop being so cold. Everyone is becoming worried about you, even Sai is saying that he is scared that you are starting to become more like a monster." Tsunade said as Naruto was glaring daggers at her. "Really, please, don't fuck with me" Naruto said as Tsunade looked on with even more deadly intent. "You don't tell me what to do" Tsunade screamed, and with that, Naruto had secured his fait. "Please, I just wanted a mission" Naruto plead as Tsunade hovered over him, her fist glowing with chakra. "Then don't use language at me like that if you wish to live" Tsunade said before bringing her fist down, sending Naruto through three floors of the building, knocking him unconscious.

Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself in a hospital bed. He looked to his left and found Yamato sitting in a chair, almost asleep, then he saw Asuma standing, looking out the window. "When could you stand again" Naruto asked as Asuma looked over at Naruto and Yamato woke up. "I was discharged almost a week ago, you've been completely out" Asuma said as Yamato stood up and stretched. "Tsunade told me about your cold actions and demeanor, I never thought I would say this, but perhaps some time on ANBU would straighten you out" Yamato said as Naruto's eyes got huge, then it happened, the ghoul eyes came out. "Or you'll need to find new friends" Yamato said in a scary tone as Naruto looked at him with an odd look. "You are a weird one" Naruto said, almost with a chuckle as Yamato fell to the chair. He had used his best weapon against Naruto and it had failed for the first time. "I don't understand, why weren't you scared" Yamato asked as Naruto looked over at him. "If you've seen Tsunade with her fist glowing with chakra hovering above you, then nothing else would scare you" Naruto said, perfectly remembering how he wound up in the hospital. The three heard the sound of the door opening then saw Tsunade walk into the room. "Naruto, I am sorry for what I did" she said as everyone was shocked. Tsunade, the Hokage, was apologizing to a mere Jounin as if he were superior to her. "Don't think anything against me, but you don't need to apologize to me. I know I was out of line" Naruto said as Yamato took on another shocked look. He couldn't believe it, Naruto blew off the Hokage's apology like it was nothing. "Naruto, are you trying to kill your self" Yamato whispered into Naruto's ear. "No, I am just being myself" Naruto said as Tsunade was already glowing red with anger. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are such a smart ass, you are so lucky that I don't kill you right here" Tsunade seethed through her teeth as Naruto prepared his next smart comment. "Wow, such violent threats from an old lady, I think its time to return do the rest home, don't you?" Naruto said as Tsunade started funneling chakra into her fist. "Shit, Mukuton no Jutsu" Yamato said as a wooden box surrounded Tsunade. As Yamato started to relax, Tsunade managed to punch her way out of the box. "Care to explain yourself, Tenzou?" Tsunade asked, still funneling chakra into her fists. Yamato let out a girlish shriek as Tsunade approached him with a deadly look in her eyes. "I heard what you said earlier, and perhaps you're right" she said, eyeing both Naruto and Yamato at the same time. "Uzumaki Naruto, once you are discharged, you are to report to the ANBU headquarters and take the exam. I know you'll pass. Once you take the exam, you are to report to your ANBU captain." Tsunade said to Naruto. "As for you, Yamato, since it seems that you like Naruto enough to save him, you'll act as his ANBU captain" she said to Yamato. Both Naruto and Yamato at this point had looks of shock, almost to the point of falling on the floor. "But baa-chan, are you trying to kill me" Naruto whined out as Tsunade looked over at him. "No, I am trying to stop you from using someone else to kill your self" Tsunade spit out. Naruto looked at her then at Yamato. "Understood" Naruto said in a cold tone, which sent Tsunade into a fit of anger. "Naruto, this is exactly what I am talking about, you need to stop being so cold. You are always complaining about not having enough missions, so I decided that in ANBU you wouldn't have any reason to complain. Oh, Naruto, your test results came back, go home." Tsunade said before walking out of the hospital room. Naruto got changed and walked out of the hospital.

As Naruto walked through the streets, he noticed how everyone didn't glare at him, nor did they even look at him any more.

Naruto soon reached his apartment as the sun set, giving the street and buildings around him a slight orange tinge. He could hear the crows squawking off in the distance. He unlocked the door to the building and walked into the hallway. He never noticed before how big of a shit hole his apartment building was. He looked to his left and saw where the wallpaper was pealing off the wall and to his right, above the mail boxes, he noticed how it looked like someone had spread shit all over the wall without regard to the other people in the building. He snorted at the concept of moving into another building, much less, being accepted in another building. As he reached his own apartment, he opened the door. He never bothered to lock it because the lock never worked right and most of the time it would just jam shut and he would have to kick it in. Naruto then grimaced at how it would look if he left his shit hole apartment and moved in with either Asuma or Yamato. He saw Asuma as an uncle and Yamato almost like a brother. After some thinking, he threw moving in with Yamato out of the window. Naruto knew that it would only cause problems between himself and Asuma if he moved in with him. After some further thought, he found himself walking to the phone. Once Naruto reached his phone, he dialed Asuma's number and listened to the phone ring on the other end. Soon Asuma picked up. "Yah" Asuma said, shortly into the phone. "Hey, its Naruto, what's up" Naruto said in his usual hyper tone. "Not much, why" Asuma replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for something to eat tonight, I need to talk to you about something, in person" Naruto said. "Sure, how about the dango shop at seven" Asuma said. "Sounds good" Naruto said before giving his good byes and hanging up. "Wow, to think, a date" Naruto thought as he walked into his bathroom and prepared for a shower.


	4. The Answer

Chapter 4

As Asuma hung up he too figured a shower would be in need. As he got in the ideas of what Naruto had to say to him made him wonder. After a few minutes it was getting close to seven and Asuma heard a knock on his door. "Coming." he hollered out to have someone holler back "I thought you did that if I knocked on your back door." He had no choice but to smile, Naruto was acting more like his old self. He opened the door and looked out to see Naruto standing in his usual orange clothing. "I figured we might as well eat in so I brought the dinner already." Naruto said as he walked in with a shadow clone following him. "But what about going out?" Asuma said, his answer came in the form of a loud crack of thunder that rattled the entire building they were in. "I noticed a storm coming in so I called in the order and picked it up." Naruto said before he looked up at Asuma who was turning pale. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked as a gust of wind made Asuma look around and sit down on the floor. "Hey….you okay?" Naruto asked in a serious tone before squatting down next to him. "No, I hate thunderstorms." Asuma said. It all clicked in Naruto's head; Asuma didn't only like thunderstorms but was afraid of them. "It's going to be okay, I'll stay with you if you want me to." Naruto said, making Asuma whip his head around. "You mean after the pain I've caused you'd still be there for me?" Asuma said as another rumble of thunder made him begin to cower again. "Not only that but I'm going to scare the fear out of you." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked over and opened the coverings on the window.

Asuma's apartment was on a higher floor so they could see everything in front of the place up until the Hokage mountain. "That's an awesome view to watch the storm from. Come on over here and I'll show you, thunderstorms are nothing to fear but much rather respect." Naruto said as he patted a chair next to his. Asuma slowly got up and sat next to Naruto just as another flash of lightening slit up the sky he instantly hid his face. "That was over ten miles away, we're safe here." Naruto said as he got up and sat down on the same chair as Asuma. He had moved the love seat next to the window and the two were sitting in it watching the storm. One really loud and close strike of lightening sent Asuma's face into the crook of Narutos neck which made the blond laugh a little. "It's okay, just watch. Like any other force of nature there is no need to fear it but respecting it is always a good thing." Naruto said as another rumble of thunder came through and Asuma didn't flinch. "See, we'll be fine as long as we are indoors." Naruto said as he got up and closed the curtains. "How about we get some dinner now." he said as he turned and watched Asuma nod. "Thanks, normally people turn their back on me; no one has ever showed me that before." Asuma said as he walked into the kitchen and got into the food that Naruto had brought.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Asuma asked after a few minutes. "I wanted to tell you I heard about how you accepted the councils suggestion to press charges against me and just wanted to tell you I support any decision you make." Naruto said as he looked down at the table. "Oh, I see. I wanted to tell you something too but was planning on doing this at the dango shop. I'm not single any more but still have a question for you." Asuma said as he took a bite. "I see, I'm sure who ever it is, he is a lucky guy." Naruto said, his false cheer covering the pain he felt inside. "Yes, you are…that's if you want to be." Asuma said, making Naruto choke on the food in his mouth. "What about the charges?" Naruto said in a rushed tone. "I just accepted their suggestion but never filed them." Asuma said as he reached across the table towards Naruto. "Thanks." Naruto said just before their hands made contact. "It's getting late and it's raining pretty hard. You want to stay the night with me?" Asuma asked. "I really don't know. Your couch isn't exactly the softest thing on earth." Naruto said with a laugh. "Who said you'd be sleeping there?" Asuma said, making Naruto's eyes bulged out. "Don't worry, we aren't going to do anything except sleep." Asuma said. It clicked in Naruto's mind then; all Asuma wanted was to share a bed with him. "Okay." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

The two walked into the bedroom and began to strip down to their boxers. While it was still storming outside it looked like Naruto's little trick had helped Asuma get over his fears. The two stripped down to their boxers and laid down on the bed. Without warning a really strong spike in the electrical field was felt through the entire apartment before there was an earth shattering clap of thunder. Asuma squeaked and pulled Naruto so close that the two might as well have been one. "Oh, god, 'suma, please." Naruto said, struggling to breath. "It'll be okay…just lighten up a bit." Naruto finished, making Asuma laugh. "Sorry." Asuma said, rolling to his side so he was facing the same direction as Naruto. Naruto could clearly feel something against his ass and turned his head a little. "What the hell?" Naruto said in a silent tone towards Asuma. "Don't worry, I'm not hard." he said with a smile, it then dawned on Naruto; Asuma was a shower while he was a grower. "I'm sure with what you have you're huge when soft." Asuma said, reaching around and grabbing Naruto. "Ah, I see." was all he said as he removed his hand and turned away. "Was it some kind of jutsu?" he finally asked. "No, I'm just not a shower." Naruto said, making Asuma laugh a little. "Well, we better get to sleep. Good night darling." Asuma said before giving Naruto a soft kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, good night to you too." Naruto said, this time kissing Asuma behind his ear earning him a soft moan of his name. He knew he would have to remember that spot. Before long Naruto could hear soft snores coming from Asuma. Soon, he himself was met by the darkness of sleep that he knew would last for the rest of the night.

When he woke up the next morning, he rolled over to put his arm around his new boyfriend then shot up in surprise. He was the only one in bed. "Did he…" Naruto said as thoughts of Asuma not really loving him or wanting to even be near him went through his mind. The pain of rejection flowed through him like water through a straw and he slowly began to break down. Bit by bit his demeanor fell apart until the first tear slipped out of his eyes. "How could someone like him want to be with me anyways?" Naruto said, the tears freely falling form his eyes.

"I wonder if Naruto is awake yet." Asuma said as he worked on breakfast in the kitchen. He finished with the pancakes and made up a plate on a tray. As he walked up the stairs he heard nothing. He passed the bathroom and went to open the door and heard a soft sob. "What?" he asked himself as he opened the door. "Figures, no one would want to be with me. The ANBU are probably on their way to arrest me now." Naruto said in the bedroom before sobbing hard and taking a ragged breath in. Asuma opened the rest of the door and almost dropped the tray. Something hurt Naruto badly and it was obvious. "Naru, dear, what's wrong?" Asuma said as he set the tray down on a small table next to the door. Naruto whipped his head around and looked at Asuma before leaping over the bed and pulling Asuma into a tight enough hug that it made his back pop. "Now, care to explain why you were crying? I thought you would have been happy. Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts." Asuma said almost pleading to Naruto. "I thought you left me." was all Naruto said before Asuma pulled him into a soft kiss. "I know some are going to think I've lost it by dating the container for the Kyuubi but still, I have feelings for you and would never leave you." Asuma said as he rubbed his hand across Narutos back. Naruto wrapped his arms around Asuma's midsection then remembered something. "What about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Just before he was about to ask what he was talking about it dawned on him. "He already knows I'm gay." Asuma said. "Yeah, but he doesn't know I am." Naruto said. "He already knows." Asuma said. "He figured it out a while ago. Everyone else agrees with him." he finished after seeing the questioning look on Naruto's face. "Well I guess that saves me some time." Naruto said as he heard the front door open. "I'm up here Shika, I'll be down soon." Asuma said. "Now come on and eat. I brought you breakfast." Asuma said before he handed Naruto the tray and turned around. "I'll be back up later." "Okay, I'll be down in a little." Naruto said as he got his cloths and walked into the bathroom.

He set his cloths down on the counter and turned the water on. Behind him he heard the door open; from the steps he could tell it was Asuma. "Oh, sorry." Asuma said when he walked into the bathroom but his mood changed when he saw Naruto bent over. "May I?Asuma said as he ran a hand down Narutos ass. "Oh, if you want to." Naruto said in a moan as Asuma ran his index finger up Narutos crack. Naruto moaned when he felt his hole be breached by Asumas finger. "We can't, Shikamaru is here." Naruto protested but ended in a moan when Asuma found his sweet spot. "Nah, he went home already." Asuma said in a grunt. "Oh, god." Naruto moaned when he heard the zipper behind him. "If you want to, go for it." he said. Asuma leaned down and pulled Narutos head to the side and brought him into a rough kiss while putting himself in position.

When Naruto felt Asumas dick slide into position, he pushed back a little. "If you so desire." Asuma said, pushing forward, using only the precum that was on the head as lubricant. "Oh, Asuma." Naruto moaned when Asuma stopped moving. "We should take this to the bedroom, I have better lube there." Asuma said in a loving tone. "Okay." Naruto said. He sighed when he felt Asuma slide out of him but began to get nervous when he and Asuma walked into the bedroom. As they walked to the bedroom Naruto wondered what it was going to be like. This time around neither were drunk and there were no jutsu in place; it was just the two of them.

**A/N: I decided to upload this one where it is because the entire chapter is going to be one big 4 page lemon. I hope you like the preamble to the up coming chapter.**


End file.
